


Only A Worm

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may only be a worm, but even he needs a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Worm

He releases a little sigh as he watches the latest girl venture off. It's only a little sigh, because he's such a little being that there's few things he can do on a large scale. Being frustrated is certainly one of those, however. He shakes his wee head and begins wriggling his way back into his home.

No one ever comes. Oh, they come to the labyrinth all right, one girl after another after another after a thousand, but they never come to see him or the Missus. No one ever wants to spend time with him, because he's just a worm.

But a worm has feelings, too, he thinks, lamenting, as he crawls back into his home where his life mate awaits. "Well?" she asks without hesitation. "Did you lead her away from the dreadful castle?"

"Yes, yes, of course, dear." He sighs again. He knows what the young ones are after when they come into this land, but orders are orders. He dare not break them.

"But she didn't want a spot of tea?"

His wife is already frowning, tears sparkling in her little, beady eyes, all of which makes Worm even sadder. "No." The tip of his purple tail wags once. "I'm afraid not."

"They never do." His wife shakes her small, blue head as she wriggles her way over to the tiny cauldron where their tea bubbles. They can't have a regular pot in which to make their tea, because yet again, they are only worms. Worms do not have hands or fingers with which to hold pots or other things. "Would you like a spot, dear?"

"Yes," he says quickly, though he's not thirsty. He has little appetite left these days, but he will ? his wife until his dying breath. He slides into place behind her. She bumps the cauldron with the end of her tail, and the tea pours smartly into the teeny cup waiting beside it.

Worm drinks the tea from his dark cup and finally smiles a little as its warmth seeps into him. The labyrinth isn't a cold place for many of the creatures that call it home, regardless of rather or not it is their chosen home, but it's very easy for a little fellow like him to get cold. His wife smiles as he wriggles, knowing that the action coming naturally from his body without thought is a sign that she has pleased him.

But then, she, too, sighs again. "I do wish somebody would stop by and stay a while."

Worm looks up as he hears footsteps outside. "Well, don't dawdle, dear!" his wife chastises. "Go see who it is!"

He's sliding out of his home when he hears a light tap just over his door. "Ah, Worm, my good fellow."

Worm begins wriggling instantly at the sound of that suave voice for he knows who it is and what it means. He is not surprised at the next remark his visitor makes for he knows they must always get the business out of the way first. "Did you send her away from the castle like a good fellow?"

"Yes, of course, sire."

"Good worm." Worm closes his eyes in eager anticipation. A sound of contentment bubbles deep within his throat as two of Jareth's gloved fingers gently stroke his tiny head. He leans into his King's embrace, but then his eyes open as he hears wife calling from inside. "Well, Worm, dear, who is it?" The Missus never has been known for her patience.

"It's the King, sweetheart," he calls back and hears her thrill in excitement.

"Oh, I <I>knew</I> I was baking cookies for a reason!"

His smile hides the touch of sadness that still lingers in his heart. His wife has baked many a pan of cookies only to have them burned, but today, there is a reason to celebrate for today, they will have company! "Do come inside," he pleads Jareth, looking imploringly up at his Royal Majesty from underneath bushed brows.

Jareth smiles down at him, and in that charming grin, Worm is reminded of why he obeys the King's every order. It's not because he fears him, although he understands why so many in the land fear him. King Jareth can do things that no other can even hope to attain. He can turn a man inside out with but a thought. But Worm isn't a man. He's only a worm and as such would never venture out of his hole if he was afraid of all of the things that could get to his insides.

No, it isn't fear that makes Worm obey his King's every command. Nor is it respect for a worm's respect means little in their realm, the one above it, or any other of which Worm is aware. It is quite simply that Jareth, who is smiling now, is his only friend.

"You know I will, Worm." Jareth's fingers slip underneath his little chin, and Worm wriggles all over with his delight. Jareth is his only friend, and the only companion who ever comes to visit him and his Missus, the only one who brings companionable joy to their dismal, little world, and because of that, Worm will always follow his King into whatever he may lead.

 

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
